Paper Plane
by Anime0626
Summary: Just a Haru and Rin version of "Paper Plane" written in First person point of view. (If you haven't read my story 'A Lover's way', I recommend reading that before reading this. It'll make much more sense of who Haru is. Haru is an OC by the way. Rin is a vocaloid.)


Paper Plane

I went every day to see him, escaping from the hospital when daddy went to work. We always met each other at that fence, the fence that separated us from really ever getting to hold each other. We sometimes touched through the fence, but rarely.

We always threw these paper planes, which had our messages on it to each other, over the fence.

You stayed on that side of the fence, working at daddy's place.

I stayed on the other, escaping from the hospital every day to see you.

I received one of your letters one day as I always did. I went back to the hospital before daddy came back and saw me not there.

I was reading your letter and a blush came to my face as I held the letter close to my face, squeezing my eyes shut. A thought came across my mind: _Could it be love?_

But then, daddy came in and saw the letter. He took it and read it, his eyes lighting up.

"You're not allowed to see this boy anymore!" He said to me in a harsh tone as he threw the letter back on my bed.

My heart instantly broke, as I replied in a sad and quiet tone, "What do you mean I'm not allowed to see him anymore?"

My father looked to me harshly, "He's an assassin. He'll hurt you, kill you even! Just because he was ordered too! He's using love and compassion to get to you, and then he'll kill you like everyone else. You're forbidden to see him ever again!"

My eyes lit up and daddy stormed out. _A…Assassin? Hurting me? In his letters, he said he would never hurt me…Was he lying? No. I'll have to ask him in a letter. _

I sloppily tore a piece of paper from a notebook I kept, writing a few simple words down: **Would you ever hurt me?**

Folding the piece of paper into an airplane, I stood up from my bed. I needed to know this answer, quickly.

I walked out of the hospital and to the fence. There you stood in the sunlight; your smile was your most interesting feature. I loved your smile.

The wind blew your white hair around and you chuckled at my slight blush I had. Your blue eyes never left mine.

"You're back. I didn't expect you to come twice in one day. Though…it's nice to see you." You smiled gently, your voice almost sounding like bells to me.

"It's nice to see you too…" I replied back before throwing my paper plane over the fence.

The plane soared over your head, and you ran back to catch it before it hit the ground. I giggled as you smiled big. You opened the paper plane, reading what it said before pulling out a pencil. That's weird; I didn't notice you having one. Is my sight failing me too?

You wrote something down and folded the paper airplane back up, throwing it back over the fence to me.

I caught it and opened it, reading the words you put down. They made a blush come to my cheeks and my heart tingled.

**I would never hurt you. I'm in love with you.**

I heard you chuckle again as you saw the blush on my cheeks. I looked up to see you. You had that beautiful smile on your face.

"What made you think I would hurt you? I love you Rin…"

"I…I love you too Haru…"

You smiled at me gently as I said your name. Who knew that three words could change our lives forever that day?

I said goodbye to you and left to go back to the hospital. Once I got there, I laid back in the hospital bed. Still holding that simple little letter I had written to you close to me.

Days passed, and I learned that I couldn't walk anymore. This was I didn't want. I didn't want this to come. I knew that you were worried.

Another day passed and my sight began to fail me as well. I had to tell you now. Before what I feared that would happen to me would happen.

I sat up, my body refusing to even let me move an inch. I weakly and sloppily tore a piece of paper from my notebook. This would be my last letter to you. I had to say good bye.

**Haru, I'm sorry. This is goodbye. I can't stay alive any longer. My body is weak, and I'm barely able to walk. I didn't tell you, because I didn't want you to worry. But, this is my last letter to you. I'm sorry I can't stay. But I want you to live. I want you to show the world your smile. And even if I can't be with you, I love you. I'll be watching you from heaven when I get there. Good bye Haru Hikaroa.**

Some of my tears fell onto the paper. _I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…_my mind kept apologizing. I weakly folded the paper into an airplane, stood up from my bed and walked out of the hospital.

I ran to the fence, even though my legs refused to let me run. I got to the fence to see you. You had a frown on your face. And then when you saw me, your smile came back. I wished that I had the guts to say some words, but I didn't.

I flew the paper plane over the fence. You caught it and opened it, reading the words slowly. A tear came down your cheek and fell onto the paper as you finished reading it. You looked up to me confused.

"Is this a joke? You're not actually leaving right?" You asked in a sad tone. I could tell you were upset.

"I'm sorry Haru…this is good bye." I turned around to leave. I didn't want to you to see me cry.

"I'll wait for you then!" You yelled at me. "I'll wait for you to return! This isn't the end Rin! I know you'll return!"

A tear fell down my face. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned back to look at you. "Haru…"

"I'll wait for eternity if I have to Rin! I love you with all of my heart! If I can't be with you, then I'll die right along with you! In death, I know we'll be together forever."

I broke down crying right there. I ran away as quickly as I could, as I heard you yell the last five words I would hear from you. "I love you Rin Kagamine!"

When I went back to the hospital, I crawled into the hospital bed and cried. I cried all day that day. Why…why would you choose me?

One week passed, and my body wasn't moving anymore. A mask was put to my face to help me breathe now. I still had one of your letters. It was that one letter that made my heart tingle. That made me blush and you chuckle.

All I needed at that time was you. But you weren't there. One of your letters would have to do.

Daddy came in to see me. He saw that I was having trouble breathing, and panicked. The nurses had to force him out of the room as I struggled to stay alive.

I needed you…I needed you…desperately, I needed you.

My breath was running short and I clutched the airplane and sheets of my bed. I opened my eyes one last time to see something I didn't expect to see.

My window was open. The nurses were gone. And, you were there. You were sitting next to my bed in a chair, holding my hand tightly. You had tears in your eyes as you realized that what I said that day was true.

"It's alright. I'm here now." You said gently to me.

A tear fell down my face as I looked at you. A smile gently came onto my face. My breath was short now, and my heart monitor was slowing down. You clenched your teeth as a tear fell down your face. You tightly gripped my hand.

"I'll be joining you in death once you leave. That way, we'll be together. Forever."

At hearing those words, I removed the mask from my face and reached over. With enough strength, I pulled you toward me. Pressing my lips to yours, you pressed back.

I wish that kiss could have lasted forever. As soon as my lips went cold, you pulled away. You gently stroked my cheek and laid my head back down on the bed. The heart monitor was a steady beep now. I was gone.

I didn't know you did all of this, but when I died, you picked me up and carried me outside. I had always written in my notes about wanting to see a cherry blossom tree in my lifetime, though I never got to.

You carried me to a cherry blossom tree and laid me down under it as the petals from its branches fell onto my cold, pale face. You stroked my cheek one last time, kissing my cheeks gently. "I love you Rin Kagamine…and I always will. For eternity."

You pulled out a knife from your pocket and in one fluid motion, stabbed yourself through the heart. Your once white shirt turned a scarlet red as you laid down next to me, wrapping your arms around me.

Your breath was short and you weakly kissed my cheek, and in a matter of seconds, you died next to me.

You kept your promise. I kept mine. Now, we are together forever. For all of eternity, we spend the rest of our lives together.

That was all we wanted. And now, were doing just that.


End file.
